Wave-Force Artillery
|faction=Empire of the Rising Sun |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Wave-Force particle beam (Explosive) |usearmor= |hp= |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= |trans= |cost= 1800 |time= 0:15 |produced=Mecha Bay |req= Mecha Bay Breakthrough |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor= |airspeed= |landspeed |seaspeed |range= |sight= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=Premature Discharge |structure= }} The Wave-Force Artillery was an artillery vehicle used by the Empire of the Rising Sun, first seen during the Third World War. Background A marvel of technology in many ways, the Wave-Force Artillery, created by Kanegawa Industries, was an advanced self-propelled artillery armed with a powerful particle beam. Despite initial controversies, it proved to be instrumental during the Empire's assault on the Soviet heartland. The Wave-Force Artillery uses a powerful generator to harmonize the waveforms of heavy matter particles. As each molecule is aligned, the matter begins to resonate, and soon this closed system takes on tremendous destructive potential. At the moment in which the system's energy can no longer be contained in the supercapacitors, all of it is channeled in a powerful long-range beam, which can tear through most known matter in its way. The variable setting capacitors also allow the Wave-Force Artillery to fire weaker blasts at a higher rate. This technology supposedly existed in research facilities for years, but engineers at Kanegawa Industries were the first to be able to create a version of the weapon that could effectively operate in the field. It requires no bulky ammunition and very infrequent recharging due to a sophisticated energy recovery system. However, the delicate electronics require a nearby clean-room environment and regular maintenance. The intricate filtration system, large power source, and banks of complicated electronics preclude the use of heavy armor in protection of the platform, making the Wave-Force Artillery a powerful, yet vulnerable, weapon. Initially, the Wave-Force Artillery competed with a more-traditional artillery piece designed by Shirada Shipworks, which gained political support after Kanegawa overzealously referred to its Wave-Force technology as "The Divine Cauldron of Justice". This statement was blasted as an affront to the Emperor, in the sense that none save the Emperor could arbitrate divine justice. However, after the death of Shika Hiromoto, the leading voice against the Wave-Force Artillery, and a string of accidents with the Shirada prototypes (both were implied to be Kanegawa's doings), the Wave-Force Artillery went into full production under the order of Crown Prince Tatsu himself. Abilities In-game The Wave Force Artillery is a devastating, if fragile and costly, artillery piece. It is able to annihilate foes with high powered destructive blasts of energy beam, but can also sacrifice killing power for an increased rate of fire. Anything that gets caught within a Wave Force firing a destructive beam and its target will be instantly destroyed. They are often kept to the rear ranks of Imperial forces and are usually used as mop up forces with escorts due to their fragility and cost. Assessment Pros *Powerful at long range and can devastate Apocalypse Tanks *Damages everything in the beam's path, allowing it to damage many targets at once *Can prematurely discharge for a faster rate of fire *Premature discharge allows it to kill even infantry and fast enemy vehicles *The highest Firepower of all the land artilleries *Very accurate when attacking stationary targets Cons *Expensive *Cannot fire at things close to it *Slow *Long power up sequence *Can be crushed by Assault Destroyers or Apocalypse tanks *Vulnerable to aircraft *Premature discharge must be timed correctly, otherwise it will deal minimal damage or it will still be slow *Cannot crush infantry Quotes Created *''We will take them by force!'' Selected *''It is time...'' *''Take me to them!'' *''Let's deliver a message...'' *''They will submit...'' *''We have made preparations!'' *''Wave-Force systems armed!'' *''Force weapon ready!'' *''Everything is set!'' Moving *''The order is clear...'' *''In time...'' *''A good position...'' *''The Emperor would approve!'' *''Moving forward!'' *''It will be done!'' *''This is our domain!'' Attacking *''Break their will!'' *''Force them into obedience!'' *''Fire!'' *''They had their chance...'' *''FIRE THE CANNON!!'' *''Another blast!'' Move to Attack *''Start with a warning shot!'' *''Proceed to firing range!'' *''Show them our intent!'' *''We must act!'' *''Prepare the attack!'' *''The decision is made: Attack!'' In combat *''The Shogunate will be pleased!'' *''They will bow before us yet!'' *''Wait for it...'' *''Are we making ourselves clear?!'' *''Their final moment...'' *''Impose the Emperor's will!'' Retreating *''We must seek refuge!'' *''They are too much!'' *''A new plan must be made!'' *''They're not seen the last of us!'' Under fire *''They insult the Empire!'' *''They rebel!'' *''How dare they attack me?!'' *''I'm out in the open!'' *''Our position is compromised!'' Trivia The Wave-force gun seems to be a reference to the Wave-Motion gun from the anime Space Battleship Yamato, which features a powerful cannon that fires a blue laser that has to charge up in a similar fashion. Gallery File:Cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_RF001.jpg|Concept art File:LWave-Force_Artillery.png|Firing Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Wave-Force_Artillery_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage See also *Athena Cannon - Allied artillery counterpart *V4 Rocket Launcher - Soviet artillery counterpart *Wave-Force Tower - Stationary base defense Sources http://www.ea.com/redalert/factions-empire.jsp?id=WaveForceArtillery Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Imperial Arsenal